Love is Just a Puzzle
by Chance22
Summary: Bridget Ann Montgomery's life revolved around playing soccer and her two sisters that all changed the night she met Olivia Benson. (F/F)
1. Chapter 1

Making eye contact with the bartender and signaling for a shot of patron I sat down not even looking at who was on either side of the stool. "Rough Night?" Came from my right as I slammed the shot back and signaled for another.

Not even bothering to look up from the new shot that was put in front of me I replied "You have no idea." I slammed the shot back and finally looked up. What I didn't expect was to be looking into a beautiful pair of chocolate colored eyes, I continued "My best friend, no wait, correction my straight best friend, has decided to take a special interest in the female population tonight. Saying I need a woman to spend my time with who is not related to me or one of my teammates." Rolling my eyes, I muttered under my breath "like this Is the place I would even find that.".

The next thing that I hear is one of the most beautiful laughs I've ever had the pleasure of hearing. "With a best friend like that this is definitely not the place, but maybe if she's not the one trying to set you up then this is the perfect spot." She smiles and offers me her hand "Olivia Benson."

Gingerly taking her had in my own I smile "Bridget Montgomery it's a pleasure to meet you."

We ended up getting so lost in conversation neither of us realizing how late it had gotten until Cj walked up to tell me she was finally heading out. When looking around I notice that all my teammates had already left, I give her a questioning look. He response was a simple smirk and a nod at Olivia causing me to smile, she has always had my back.

Olivia glances at her watch and then at me "I really should be going too, I do have court in the morning." She smiles and pulls a card from her pocket and hands it to me "Please give me a call I would love to see you again, maybe take you to dinner and a movie sometime or just go get another drink."

Looking down at the card I can't help but get this dopey smile on my face "I would love that."

"Good! Then I will be expecting your call sometime soon." She stands and slides her coat on then leans in and kisses my cheek, as she pulls back we make eye contact she smirks after she notices the blush that had risen on my cheeks "Have a good rest of your evening ladies and get home safe." Nodding to both Cj and I, she walks out of the bar without a glance back.

"Damn B in the 10 years we've been friends I've never seen you be so open, and have such easy conversation with someone you just met, It looked like those walls you have built so high went even there," Cj comments as she sat down on the chair Olivia had just vacated. "I've been watching you throughout the night. Those looks and smiles you were giving her and the genuine laugh are things I've only seen reserved for me, Casey and Addison." She looks at me like she is trying to solve a math equation.

Looking into her eyes with a look only 3 people in my life would understand, straight fear, "I know, and I can't explain why. It was just so easy to talk to her, it felt like she understood and honestly cared about what I was about to say." Sighing and slinging my arm over Cj "Let's go. I'm tired, and I need some serious sleep."

Grabbing my arm and forcing me to look in at her "Hey, don't let that fear I see in your eyes hold you back. From what I was seeing from across the bar, she did care and want to know more." Seeing that I didn't want to talk about it right now, she nods "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

BANG. BANG. BANG. Disoriented and not understanding what was happening I shoot out of bed like the house was falling down "Wake up B its noon and double trouble are here to take us to lunch." Groaning I gather my towel and a change of clothes slowly sulking across the hall to the bathroom not even bothering to look at the 3 women in the living room.

"Well, she seems like a ray of sunshine this morning."

"Afternoon Casey, just because she's only now getting up doesn't change the fact that its 12:30." Snarks Addison with a roll of her eyes "And you! What is Bridget sill doing in bed? She's usually up, dressed and done with a run by now." Directing a cold look across the room.

Cj understanding the look she was getting from the two extremely protective red heads burst out laughing. "You know those looks stop being intimidating 9 years ago right? But since I love you both and love when you give B the third degree, I'll tell you." Crossing the room Cj plopped down in the chair across from the leather couch where Casey and Addison had made themselves right at home. "Well the team went to Bandits last night, and I finally convinced B to come. About an hour after we got there, she ditched us to go hide at the bar right next to a beautiful brunette." Leaning back and smirking "let's just say the team left to go clubbing at 11 and B didn't notice until 1 when I decided I was finally over being hit on by drunk people, and ready to go home."

"Wait so Bridget not only went to the bar and met a woman, but she talked to a woman for 2 hours straight?"

"Yeah Addy she did, I was just as surprised as you."

"This woman did you met her? What's her name? What's she like? What…"

"Woah counselor I'm not a criminal here. You know that I didn't let B out of my sight and was paying especially close attention since she was talking to someone. Just as I told B last night, she looked like she genuinely cared the whole time they were talking. She just had this look in her eyes when she looked at B I can't explain it." Leaning forward Cj looked back and forth between the two sisters to show how sincere she was "You both know if I thought something was off I would have stepped in, but I didn't. Nothing sent me a red flag, but more importantly, B didn't get one either."

Getting so caught up in conversation none of them noticed me walk out of the bathroom, or the fact I was leaning against the wall listening to everything they were saying. After finally hearing enough I decide to jump in "She's a cop." In less than a second, I was looking at three shocked faces. "Her name is Olivia Benson, and she's a detective that works in the special victim's unit. We talked for a while, she gave me her card and told me to call her." Seeing the different versions of the same questioning look "That's all I'm going to say on the matter, for now, I still have some thinking to do on it." I tell them sternly.

"Okay we will respect that but Bridgit we are always here to talk to."

"I know, and that's why I love you three. Now I was told we were going to lunch so let's go." I grabbed my favorite purple hoodie from the back of the door and walked out while they grumbled behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing my phone and a fresh bottle of water from my bag, I slowly sit down on the turf moaning out in relief. Starting my cooldown stretches I glare over at Cj "Why I let you convince me to extra shooting practice after an hour of conditioning and 2 hours of ball work is beyond me."

"Because you love me and know that my confidence in goal is still shaky since being cleared by the trainers."

Even though she's laughing, I can hear the waver in her voice. Using her full name so I know I have her whole attention. "Cali Jane you have zero reasons to have shaky confidence. Hell, one the only reasons I went out with you the other night was because you had one of the best games of your career. Not only did the defense break down but the midfielders wouldn't track back past midfield. 30 shots on goal in the first half and you didn't let a single one in. You're at the top of your game and if making my legs feel like jelly just to make you feel the way the WHOLE team does I will any day of the week." To lighten the mood, I ask "And who says I love you?"

Ignoring my last comment, she goes on "I honestly thought I just had a lucky game the other night but after today and being able to block a good portion of your shots I know for a fact IM BACK!" Cj claps her hands together smiling broadly until it turns into a side smirk "So are you giving me credit for you meeting Olivia?"

Rolling my eyes and snickering "Yeah you can have the credit for me wanting to hide at the bar from you."

Laughing "I can except that" the growing serious "Are you going to call her? It's almost been a week." Noting my distant look "What did coach Kim use to tell us? Don't let the fear of falling keep you from flying high. She could be your high B don't let the fear win again.

Getting worked up listening to everything she said I get up and start to pace back and forth in front of her. "That's easy for you to say. I'm 25 and never had a romantic relationship, I've never been kissed and let alone been intimate with a woman. The one and only date I've been on I ended up in the hospital fighting for my life. So please tell me why I shouldn't be fearful and why I as you put it don't want to fly."

"I'm not saying that B and you know it! You know I was one of the people in that hospital room with you every step of the way, but you also know that I hate seeing that after all this time your still not living." Standing up and grabbing my shoulders to force eye contact "Bridget do you want to know why I'm pushing this so hard?" After seeing a slight head nod, she continues "That night at Bandits watching you talk to Olivia was like seeing the old you again. That smile and laugh were so genuine and happy. If she could do that after a couple of hours sitting at the counter of a bar I can't even imagine what she could do at a dinner table." Pulling me into a tight hug, "I just want you happy. It's all I've ever wanted for you."

After a few moments, I pull back "I need some time to think" Snatching my stuff from the ground I start to walk away, but after a few steps I turn around "Cj…. I just want you to know I heard everything you said and I love you for how much you care."

After walking around the city for a couple hours, I finally settle into a little bistro. Questions have been racing through my head the whole time. Am I happy? Am I genuinely living or am I just going through the everyday motions? Do I want to keep letting this fear run my life? After thinking everything over the answers came pretty quickly and weren't hard to figure out. No, I'm not happy or living, and I'm honestly tired of holding on to this fear.

With trembling hands, I grab my phone from the table and pull up my contacts looking for a number I had added days ago. But before I could press the call button, my fear and anxiety took control forcing me to almost drop my phone in a rush to set it back down. Minutes pass, and all I could do was stare at it like it was a piece of art. Then all of a sudden, I was hit with the reality that I want to live again. Quickly picking the phone back up I press call and put the phone to my ear and do the only thing I can, wait.

After what feels like an eternity I hear the call connect "Benson."


	4. Chapter 4

Looking in the mirror against the far wall of my room I take in my half ready look. My hair is falling flawlessly down my back the natural waves have just enough frizz to give it some volume, but not enough to look out of control. The little makeup I even spent way to much time applying looks as good as I know I can get it. The only thing I'm missing is the perfect outfit. Finally giving up I slump down to the floor and just stare up at my closet with a defeated feeling. At this point, I don't even know why I agreed to go through this. Thinking back to last night's phone call I remember.

"Benson."

"Hi, Olivia…This is Bridget, Bridget Montgomery we met a couple nights ago at Bandits. I don't know if you remember me, but you gave me your card at the bar." Holding my breath scared of the reality that she really doesn't remember me or that she never really wanted me to call her. It isn't till I hear her beautiful laugh that I'm able to relax some.

Composing herself "Hold on." The sound of a door shutting could be heard through the phone "Sorry I didn't want the whole squad to hear our conversation they can be way too nosy. Now, Bridget, you should know that you're a hard woman to forget. Here I was actually thinking you forgot me."

Instantly thinking about those chocolate eyes and bright smile "Trust me, Olivia, forgetting you is probably next to imposable. If I'm being honest, I don't know how to do this."

The questioning look could almost be seen through the phone "And what this are you referring to?"

"This whole meeting a beautiful woman, having a wonderful night talking to said women and then calling her after when she says she wants to go out together."

Chuckling "You mean date?"

Looking down like she could see me "Yeah I guess that's one way to put it."

"Well, its lucky for you that I'm pretty good at it and if you want I would be more than happy to show you how." Olivia responds flirtatiously.

I feel myself blushing but still unsure "Oh, really?"

"Well, Id would be crazy to say no." Growing serious "I had one of the worst days of my career so bad that for the first time I decided to go to the bar to drowned out everything. I was on my second drink in 5 minutes when you sat next to me, and something told me I just had to talk to you. I went from having a horrific day and wanting to just forget to having one of the most enjoyable evenings I've had in months. You made me laugh and smile when all I wanted to do was cry. So yes, Bridget really. I don't care if I'm your first date or your 100th as long as I'm on the list somewhere."

Rendering me speechless it takes me some time to form a sentence "Wow Olivia I had no idea that night that you had such a bad day."

"Yeah well, you turned everything around for me." The sheepish reply came through the phone. A couple beats pass "So what do you say about that date?"

Deciding not to overthink it. "If you really want to I would love to. I'm free for the next couple of nights since we have no games this week."

"How about dinner and a movie tomorrow night say 7:30? I could pick you up from your place.

In the background, I can hear someone calling for Olivia loudly and persistently. "Yeah, that would be perfect. I'll text you my address since it sounds like you can't talk anymore." Feeling bad I can't help but apologize "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you at work, I should have known."

"Don't apologize its totally okay I'm just happy you called, but if you wouldn't mind texting me your address, I sadly do have to go my partner just came back with a lead on one of our ongoing cases."

Still feeling put out "Go, that's defiantly more important. We'll talk tomorrow."

After a little silence "Bye Bridget."

"Bye Olivia"

As I went to hang up the phone, Olivia called my name "One thing before you go. Don't ever doubt your importance." Then the line went dead. Stunned I just stare at my phone.

Coming out of the daydream I can't help but smile. Even though I'm genuinely terrified of tonight and worried about all things that could go wrong I can't help but look forward to just talking to Olivia again.

With this new energized feeling I get off the floor and walk back to the closet. The only problem is the seconded I see all the choices my anxiety skyrockets and takes the place of all the good I was feeling. Closing my eyes, I let Addison's voice run through my head "Don't focus on what the outfit will look like in the end, focus on building it piece by piece." Taking a calming breath then opening my eyes I decide to do exactly that.

Grabbing my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans out of the drawer I slid them on knowing for a fact they do amazing things for my toned legs and butt. Slowly looking through all my tops with a critical eye nothing stands out until I'm about halfway through I find a black sweater that I've never seen before. For some reason, I pull it on its loose yet still shows off some of my curves perfectly. Moving across the room to where I keep all of my shoes I don't even have to think all that hard about it I pick up my beloved black low top converse and slide them on. Looking in the mirror, I like what I see I'm attractive enough but also comfortable which I know is extremely important to help control my anxiety.

Walking out to the living room with my head down I don't even notice Cj sitting at the bar "DAMN B you look drop dead gorgeous and if I swung that way I'd be all over you."

Like magic, I threw my head back laughing feeling light as a feather "Well thank you boo but I don't think you could handle me." In all reality, she handles me better then I handle me.

With a raised eyebrow and smirk "B I think you got that backwards you wouldn't be able to handle me."

Putting my finger to my mouth like I had to think hard about it "Yeah you might be right you're just a little to straight for me to handle." Making eye contact, we both burst out laughing "Thanking you. I really needed that."

"I know. And I know a good laugh always helps you calm down even if you won't admit it." Cj grows quiet and just stares at me with a look that I know means she's going to try and get deep "B are…"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Saved by the bell. Giving Cj a slight nod and smile knowing what she was going to ask and knowing she needed the reassurance. I walk to the door and take a deep breath before opening it. Once I saw the vision on the other side of the door I quickly lost the breath I just took.


End file.
